U-Bahn
Kapitel 1: Everyday Morning Es regnete, als Michael die U-Bahn betrat. Eigentlich nichts besonderes in London, aber am heutigen Morgen kam ihm der Regen sonderbar beklemmend vor und ein merkwürdiges Gefühl überkahm ihn, als er seinen Regenschirm zusammenklappte, auf seine Armbanduhr sah und in den Eingangsbereich der U-Bahn ging. Er kaufte sein Ticket, setzte sich hin und wartete. Alles wie gehabt. Keine besonderen Vorkommnisse. Die U-Bahn kam an, pünktlich auf die Minute, und Michael stieg ein. Er sah sich in dem Wagon um und stellte fest, das außer ihm nur elf andere Passagiere dort saßen. Verwunderlich, denn normalerweise war die Bahn immer drückend voll, sodass es nicht selten vorkam das Michael nicht einmal einen Sitzplatz bekam. Er machte sich nicht viel daraus, es würde ja sicherlich nur Zufall sein, und setzte sich auf einen freien Platz neben einer älteren Dame. Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an. Er tat so als würde er es nicht bemerken. Die Türen schlossen sich und die Bahn fuhr los. Michael sah sich unauffällig um. Er hatte richtig gezählt, mit ihm waren nur zwölf Passagiere in dem Wagon. Die geringe Anzahl der Menschen ließ den Wagon fast leer, ja, fast schon verlassen erscheinen. Neben ihm saß die alte Frau, eine typische britische Lady, mit grauen Haaren, die sie zu einem stahlharten Dutt an ihrem Hinterkopf fixiert hatte. Schräg gegenüber lümmelte sich ein Schulmädchen auf ihren Sitz und starrte stumm auf ihr Handy. Sie war pummelig, nicht wirklich dick, aber pummelig, mit schwarzen, wild verwuschelten Haaren und mindestens einem Kilo Make-up auf ihrem runden Gesicht. Sie hatte ihr Bein leicht hochgenommen, sodass man aus dem richtigen Winkel ihre Unterhose durchblitzen sehen konnte. Was der Mann, der ihr gegenüber saß schamlos ausnutzte. Er starrte sie regelrecht an. Der Typ hatte fettige, lange Haare, die er locker nach hinten gekämmt trug. Er trug ein dreckiges T-Shirt, sowie Jogginghosen und ein Paar billige Hausschuhe aus Gummi. Michael wandte seinen Blick von ihm ab. Ein Paar Sitze weiter saßen noch vereinzelt einige andere Personen, aber er beachtete sie nicht weiter, da in diesem Moment die Bahn ruckartig stehen blieb. Ein ohrenbetäubendes, metallisches Kreischen war zu hören, dann stand die Bahn still. Michael sah auf seine Uhr und dann aus dem Fenster. Es war zu früh, hier war weit und breit keine Haltestation. Draußen war auch nichts. Nichts außer schwarze, leere, kalte Dunkelheit, dachte er. Michael schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Was war heute nur los mit ihm? Solche Gedanken hatte er sonst nicht. Die Frau neben ihm nuschelte etwas. "Wie bitte?" Fragte er. Sie räusperte sich "Ich sagte: viel zu früh. Hier ist doch keine Haltestelle, oder?" Michael schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Hier ist keine, ich glaube die nächste ist noch einen Kilometer entfernt." Er sah auf seine Uhr. Die Frau sah sich leicht verwundert im Wagon um. "Heißt das?... Soll das heißen das wir festste-" Die Frau wurde von einer knackenden Lautsprecherdurchsage unterbrochen. "Sehr verehrte Fahrgäste, leider muss ich ihnen mitteilen, das wir und momentan wegen... nun...technischen Schwierigkeiten nicht fortbewegen können. Bitte bleiben sie ruhig auf ihren Plätzen und warten sie ab. Ich bin sicher..." Die blecherne Stimme zögerte "Ich bin sicher das wir bald weiterfahren können." Der Lautsprecher knackte wieder und verstummte. Das Mädchen stand auf und sah zum Lautsprecher "Was?... Wir stecken fest? Echt jetzt?" Sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen Passagieren. Michael nickte "Ja. Sieht so aus." Das Mädchen ließ sich wieder auf ihren Sitz plumpsen. "Fuck... Naja, immerhin keine Schule..." Murmelte sie und sah auf ihr Handy. Sie drückte ein paar Tasten, verdrehte dann ihre Augen und seufzte theatralisch. "Entschuldigen sie, aber hat vielleicht einer von ihnen hier ein Handy? So wie es aussieht habe ich hier keinen Empfang." Michael holte sein Handy heraus und sah auf das Display. Kein Empfang. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Tut mir leid, Nein." Der Perverseling schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf. "Nee, hab auch kein Empfang." Die anderen Passagiere, die etwas abseits gesessen hatten, rückten nun näher an Michael und seine Gruppe heran. Ein übergewichtiges Ehepaar, eine gutaussehende Frau, ein muskulöser Typ mit Glatze, ein, offensichtlich, transexueller schwarzer mit pinkem Minirock, ein blonder Typ, der locker ein Model sein hätte können, ein Jugendlicher im Trenchcoat und eine Frau mit Sonnenbrille und teurem Pelzmantel. Ironischerweise hatte sie einen kleinen Hund auf dem Arm und trug ein Armband, auf dem "I Love Animals" stand. Wie sich herausstellen sollte, hatte keiner von ihnen Empfang, geschweige denn ein funktionierendes Handy. Kapitel 2: No Way out "Tja, uns bleibt wohl nicht viel anderes übrig als zu warten, bis die Bahn weiter fährt." Die Frau lächelte. Ihre Haut hatte eine hübsche bräunliche Farbe, kein künstliches Braun wie aus dem Solarium, sondern einen braunton den man nur durch intensive Sonnenbestrahlung im Urlaub erlangte. Michael überlegte. Wann war er das letzte Mal im Urlaub? Vor vier, fünf Jahren? Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr. "Ach du liebe Güte! Das gibt es doch wirklich nicht! Ich werde mich sofort, nachdem das hier vorbei ist, bei der Bahn beschweren!" Die Stimme der Tierliebhaberin im Pelzmantel hatte einen unangenehm kreischenden Ton, der Michael an das Geräusch eines Zahnarztbohrers erinnerte. Die sonnengebräunte Frau lächelte ermunternd. "Ach, so schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht. Auf jeden Fall hatten wir noch Glück, das wir eine so kleine Gruppe sind. Außerdem ist in diesem Abteil eine Toilette, das ist doch auch Glück im Unglück!" Sie lachte. Der dicke man setzte sich und schnaufte leise. "Trotzdem unerhört. Vielleicht können wir die Bahngesellschaft sogar verklagen." Überlegte er laut. Die Frau lächelte wieder in die Runde. "Vielleicht sollten wir uns erstmal einander vorstellen, für den Fall das wir hier länger bleiben müssen. Ich bin Maria." "Michael." Sagte Michael. "M-mein Name ist Jasper..." Stotterte der Junge im Trenchcoat leise. "Patricia, sehr erfreut" dröhnte eine tiefe Stimme. Es war der Transvestit. Der Spanner zog eine Augenbraue hoch "Patricia? Sicher?" Er grinste, wobei er einige Zahnstummel und ein gelbes, ungepflegtes Gebiss entblöste "Nicht eher Patrick?" Fragte er höhnisch. Patricia räusperte sich und überhörte gekonnt seine Bemerkung. Das Ehepaar stellte sich mit "Miriam und Paul Miller" vor, das blasse Mädchen mit "Belladonna Nightrose", worauf sie irritierte Blicke erntete. Der blonde entpuppte sich tatsächlich als Schwedisches Nacktmodel, mit dem Namen "Sven Larsson" Die Tierliebhaberin sagte einfach nur "Lady de Baker", die alte Dame "Elizabeth Tenner". Der Spanner war nach eigenen Angaben Grieche und hieß "Leckmichos am Arschios". Er setze sich so weit es ging weg von der Gruppe. Der muskelbepackte Glatzkopf war anscheinend taubstumm, er schrieb auf ein Blatt Papier: "Stan Stewart" Als Maria fragte, ob er Lippen lesen könne, nickte er nur. Es kamen rege Gespräche in Gang, eigentlich nur Smalltalk. Nach zwei Stunden stand die Bahn immer noch. Kleine Grüppchen bildeten sich, der schüchterne Jasper setzte sich neben "Belladonna", die verzweifelt ein Gespräch aufzubauen versuchte. Die Millers unterhielten sich mit Lady de Baker über den besten Weg die Bahn zu verklagen und Stan unterhielt sich in Gebärdensprache mit dem Schweden, der weder gutes Englisch noch Gebärdensprache beherrschte, ein sehr einseitiges Gespräch also. Patricia setzte sich mit Maria neben Michael. "Herrgott, Kinder, ich ersticke hier drin förmlich" seufzte Patricia gespielt theatralisch, legte affektiert eine Hand auf die Brust und fächerte sich mit der anderen Luft zu "kann bitte jemand das Fenster aufmachen?" Maria kicherte "Patty, das geht doch nicht in der U-Bahn." Patricia seufzte erneut. "Kinder, Kinder... Das kann was werden..." Michael musste lächeln. Er sah sich wieder im Wagon um. "Sag mal... Maria?" Jeder war mit ihr perdu, sie ließ es nicht zu gesiezt zu werden. "Wo ist eigentlich... Mrs. Tenner?" Maria sah sich um und runzelte die Stirn. "Komisch. Jetzt wo du's sagst... Sie wollte auf's Klo gehen, aber das ist schon über eine halbe Stunde her." Sie stand auf und klopfte an die Tür der Toilette. "Elizabeth? Elizabeth, sind sie da drin?" Keine Antwort. Maria klopfte stärker. "Elizabeth?" Nichts. Nur Stille. Alle waren auf einmal ruhig. "Ob... Ob ihr was passiert ist?" Fragte Jasper. Maria blieb ruhig und starrte die Tür an. "Wir... Wir sollten vielleicht die Tür mit Gewalt öffnen." Sie sah bewusst in Stan's Richtung, der nickte und zur Tür ging. Maria trat einen Schritt zur Seite und Stan stieß mit einem heftigen Tritt das Schloss der dünnen Plastiktür auf. In der Toilette war es dunkel. Maria steckte langsam ihren Kopf durch die Tür. "Das... Das gibt's doch nicht..." Sie sah wieder zu der Gruppe. Alle waren still. "Da drin ist niemand." Kapitel 3: Turn around nightmare "Niemand? Was soll das heißen?" Alle redeten aufgeregt durcheinander. "Vielleicht ist sie aus dem Abteil gegangen?" Mutmaßte Patricia. Bella schüttelte den Kopf "Kann nicht sein. Die Türen lassen sich nicht öffnen, das haben Jasper und ich ausprobiert." Maria runzelte die Stirn "Aber wo ist sie dann? Sie kann doch nicht einfach so verschwinden." Lady de Baker trippelte aufgeregt zur Toilette, wo ihr Hund stand und etwas vom Boden aufleckte. "Pupsi, was machst du denn da? Mami hat dir doch verboten dreckige Sachen vom Boden zu essen!" Sie hob ihn hoch und wischte seine Schnauze mit einem Stofftaschentuch ab. Es färbte sich rot. "Aber das ist ja..." Alle starrten auf das Taschentuch. Dann auf Lady de Baker's Füße. Sie stand in einer kleinen roten Pfütze. Sie ließ das Taschentuch fallen und stolperte einen Schritt vorwärts. Ein Schrei zerriss die Stille. Maria stürmte zur Toilette und riss die Tür ganz auf. Sie benutzte ihr Handy als Taschenlampe und leuchtete den Raum aus. "Oh mein Gott..." Michael und die anderen schauten ihr über die Schulter. Auf dem Boden war eine kleine Pfütze Blut zu sehen. Das war nicht das abscheuliche in der Toilette. Sondern die Toilette an sich. An der Brille klebten Blut, Haare, hautfetzen, Knochensplitter und kleine Fleischfetzen. Maria schloss die Tür, bevor noch mehr es sahen. "Oh mein Gott..." Murmelte sie erneut und sank auf den Boden. "Was zum Teufel... Was ist das?!?" Sie starrte in die Runde. Alle Gesichter waren blass, keiner redete. Jasper saß aphatisch in einer Ecke und umarmte seine Knie. Irgendjemand hatte sich übergeben. Und in dem Moment knackte der Lautsprecher. Zu Michaels Verwunderung ertönte allerdings keine blecherne Durchsage, sondern nur eine merkwürdige Geräuschkulisse. Es klang nach Atmen, gemischt mit einem periodisch platschendem Geräusch. Das Atmen war eigentlich nur ein weit entferntes, leises Röcheln. Das rhythmische Geräusch ging weiter. "Plip.... Plip.... Plip.... Plip..." Sie lauschten weiter dem Keuchen und Tropfen, aber es blieb dabei. Röcheln und Tropfen. "Soll das n' Scherz sein?" Fragte der Spanner. "Wenn ja, dann isses nich lustig." Patricia lauschte stumm weiter. "Oh mein Gott... Das hört sich an als würde jemand verbluten." Michael hörte genauer hin. Jetzt wo sie es sagte... Ja, die Geräusche passten wirklich dazu. Das leise Röcheln, das immer leiser wurde... Das rhythmische Geräusch von Blut das auf den Boden tropft... Das alles hörte sich an als wäre jemandem die Kehle aufgeschnitten worden. Auf einmal rüttelte Maria an der Tür des Abteils, die weiter nach vorne führte. "Egal was da passiert, es hört sich nicht gut an. Wir müssen dahin und helfen!" Michael hielt sie behutsam am Arm fest. "Maria... Ich glaube nicht das das etwas bringt. Die Tür lässt sich nicht öffnen. Außerdem sind wir drei Wagons vom Zugführerabteil entfernt. Bestimmt wird ihm gleich jemand anderes helfen." Michael hielt inne. Jemand anderes? Der Gedanke sprang in seinem Kopf wild umher. Gab es überhaupt jemand anderes? Er starrte angestrengt durch die kleine Scheibe der Wagontür. Aber auf der anderen Seite war niemand. Er klopfte und hämmerte gegen die Tür, vielleicht waren sie ja nur außerhalb seines Blickfeldes, aber da war niemand. Er ging einen Schritt von der Tür zurück. Das war bestimmt nur ein Zufall. Das musste einfach ein Zufall sein! Er ging zu der anderen Tür, spähte hindurch und klopfte. Wieder nichts. Er trat wütend gegen die Wand. "Verdammt! Das kann doch nicht sein!" Er beruhigte sich langsam. Wie war das möglich? An jedem anderen Tag wäre die U-Bahn überfüllt gewesen. Aber jetzt? Es konnte unmöglich sein das nur zwölf Leute die U-Bahn in London benutzten. War das vielleicht alles nur ein Zufall? Er setzte sich wieder hin und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. "Verdammt... Was soll das hier? Es kann doch nicht sein das wir hier alleine in der U-Bahn sind?" Er ließ den Blick über die anderen Passagiere schweifen. Alle elf standen dicht gedrängt am anderen Ende des Abteils und sahen ihn besorgt an. Er stutzte kurz. Alle elf? Er zählte. Patricia, Maria, Jasper, Der Spanner, Belladonna, Die beiden Millers, Sven, eine Frau mit langen, schwarzen Haaren im Schatten, Lady de Baker, Stan... Er blinzelte. Was war das gerade? Hatte er sich das eingebildet? Stand da wirklich eine Frau? Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir müssen hier raus. Wir sitzen hier schon seit sieben Stunden, das kann so nicht weitergehen." Maria stand langsam auf und nickte. Sie zitterte. "Ja. Michael hat Recht. Wenn das so weitergeht..." Sie vollendete ihren Satz nicht. "Aber es könnte dich jeden Moment Hilfe kommen!" Erwiderte Lady de Baker. "Wir sollten abwarten!" Kapitel 4: To stay or not to go? "Fester!" Rief Maria. Michael drückte mit voller Kraft gegen die Fensterscheibe. Er rutschte ab und sah auf seine Uhr. Eine Dreiviertelstunde war vergangen, ohne Erfolg. Die Fensterscheibe gab einfach nicht nach. Michael setzte sich erschöpft hin. Er hatte Durst. Er schwitzte. Die Luft wurde immer stickiger. Maria keuchte und reichte ihm eine Flasche Wasser. "Hier." Er nahm die Flasche dankend an und trank einige große Schlucke. Er seufzte erneut. "Wie kann das sein? Die Fenster sollten nicht so stabil sein!" Maria zuckte die Schultern "Vielleicht eine Spezialanfertigung?" Michael schüttelte den Kopf. Mittlerweile unterhielten sich die meisten leise. Acht Stunden. Acht Stunden saßen sie hier fest. Jasper saß immer noch in der Ecke, sein Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Patricia berührte ihn an der Schulter, worauf er zusammenzuckte und hochsah. "Hey, alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Patty besorgt. Mit verheulten Augen sah er sie an. "N-nein... Ich... Was ist mit der alten Frau passiert? Sie ist tot, oder? Und das kann uns auch passieren, oder?" Patricia wirkte sprachlos. "Jungchen... Was denkst du denn? Sowas darfst du nicht denken! Wir kommen hier alle lebend raus, klar?" Jasper schniefte. Er wischte sich das Gesicht mit dem Ärmel ab und nickte halbherzig. Da hörten sie es. "Tock. Tock. Tock." Ein leises Klacken. Michael schaute sich um. War da jemand? Es klang, als würde jemand an die Scheibe klopfen. "Tock. Tock. Tock." Er stand langsam auf. Kein Zweifel, das Geräusch kam von der Tür am anderen Ende des Zuges. "Tock. Tock. Tock." Er ging auf die Tür zu. Das leise Klacken wurde immer stärker. Die Tür lag im halbdunkeln, Michael konnte die Umrisse von irgendetwas sehen. Tock. Tock. Tock." Eine Hand. Eine bleiche, blutbefleckte Hand, mit Krallenartigen Fingernägeln. "Tock. Tock. Tock." Michael schrie und stolperte zurück. Panisch sah er sich um. Maria hielt ihn fest. "Michael? Michael!" Sie rüttelte an seinen Schultern. "Michael, was ist los!?" Langsam beruhigte er sich. "Die... Die Hand! Am Fenster" er sah zum Fenster. Dort war nichts. Nur die kalte Dunkelheit. Kapitel 5: Paranoid Darkness Maria zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Hand? Da ist keine Hand." Michael stand auf. "Da war eine. Ganz sicher." Maria starrte weiter in die Dunkelheit, wand sich dann aber ab. "Alle Mal herhören bitten!" Alle drehten sich zu ihr um. "Also, ich-" sie unterbrach sich. "Wo... Einer fehlt." Michael sah sich die Gruppe an. Der Spanner. Er war nicht mehr da. "Hat jemand gesehen ob er gegangen ist?" Fragte sie und wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch die Stirn ab. "Er saß doch immer Abseits, oder?" Meldete sich Bella zu Wort. Maria nickte "Aber ihr hättet doch bemerkt wenn er weggegangen wäre, oder?" Sie wischte sich erneut die Stirn ab. Sie sah nach oben. Genau in diesem Moment tropfte ihr ein Tropfen Blut auf die Stirn. Sie wich zurück und fiel auf den Boden. Aus der Lüftung an der Decke tropfte weiter Blut und bildete eine Pfütze auf dem Boden. Alle starrten regungslos an die Decke. Maria stand auf. "Wir müssen ihm helfen!" Stan half ihr, indem er eine Räuberleiter machte. Maria stieg auf seine Hände und Fummelte an der Lüftung herum, bis sie sich löste und scheppernd auf den Boden fiel. Mit der Abdeckung fiel auch der Kopf des Spanners auf den Boden und rollte vor Michaels Füße. Er schlug die Hand vor den Mund und würgte. "Was zum... Oh mein Gott!" Panik brach aus. Maria zog ein weiteres Taschentuch aus der Tasche und hob den Kopf auf. Panisch sah sie sich um. Wohin sollte der Kopf? Sie entdeckte eine kleine Abdeckung hinter den Sitzen, in der die Putzfrauen ihre Arbeitsutensilien verstauten. Sie räumte den Hohlraum aus und ließ den Kopf hinein fallen. Angeekelt schloss sie die Abdeckung wieder und ließ sich auf den Boden sinken. "Okay, ab jetzt bleibt keiner mehr alleine, ist das klar? Selbst wenn ihr auf die Toilette gehen wollt, bleibt ihr zu zweit!" Alle nickten. Maria hatte eine ganz besondere Art Leute zu überzeugen. Die Zweiergrüppchen sahen wie folgt aus: Jasper und "Bella", wie sich im Übrigen herrausgestellt hatte war ihr richtiger Name Sarah Clover, die beiden Millers, Stan und Sven, Maria und Michael und Lady de Baker mit Patricia. Alle beruhigten sich etwas. Stan setzte sich wieder. Neun Stunden. Neun Stunden saßen sie in dieser Hölle fest. Und es gab keinen Ausweg. "Tock..." Michael vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Würde jemals jemand kommen um sie zu retten? "Tock..." Er hob den Kopf. War da nicht ein Geräusch? "Tock..." Ohne Zweifel. Wieder ein leises Klacken, das diesmal allerdings metallisch klang. "Tock.." Er sah an die Decke. "Tock." Das Geräusch verstummte. Michael stand auf. "Tock tock tock tock tock" Pause. "Tock tock tock tock tock" Pause. So ging es weiter. Maria war neben ihn getreten und sie lauschten angestrengt in die Dunkelheit. So ging es weiter, immer fünf Mal dieses Klacken und dann kurz Ruhe. Maria ging zur Abdeckung und sah in die Finsternis. "Was ist das?" Fragte Sarah flüsternd. Maria legte den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. Das Geräusch kam mit jedem Mal näher und wurde schneller. "Tock tock tock tock tock. Tock tock tock tock tock. Tock tock tock tock tock." Michael durchlief ein eisiger Schauer. Er musste an die Hand denken, welches Geräusch sie erzeugte als sie mit ihren langen, unmenschlichen Krallen gegen die Scheibe der Tür klopfte. "Tock tock tock tock tock. Tock tock tock tock tock. Tock tock tock tock tock. Tock tock tock tock tock." Mittlerweile ließ sich ein Muster erkennen. Fünfmal das Geräusch, eine winzige Pause, dann wieder fünfmal das Geräusch. So ging das viermal, dann immer eine längere Pause. Langsam schlich sich ein Verdacht ein. Viermal. Vier Hände. Vier, lange, krallenbesetzte Hände die sich über das Dach der U-Bahn bewegten, langsam, sehr langsam auf die abgedeckte Lüftung zu. Michael reagierte schnell. Er hob die Abdeckung vom Boden auf und streckte sich, als er sie an das Loch in der Decke drückte. Maria sah in zuerst irritiert an, begriff dann aber und verschränkte ihre Hände unter ihm, um ihm eine Trittfläche zu geben. "Tock tock tock tock tock. Tock tock tock tock tock. TOCK!" Ein heftiger Schlag gegen das Gitter ließ Michael erzittern. Vier weitere Schläge folgten. Michael stemmte sich mit voller Kraft gegen das Gitter. Jasper wollte schreien, aber Sarah legte ihm geistesgegenwärtig ihre Hand auf seinen Mund. Noch zwei wuchtige Schläge, dann Ruhe. Michael stemmte sich weiter gegen das Gitter. Er sah nach oben, in Erwartung weiterer Schläge. Aber es kamen keine. Stattdessen schob sich etwas durch eine kleine Gitteröffnung. Ein Fingernagel. Er berührte Michaels Haut. Er erschauderte. Der Fingernagel war eiskalt uns mindestens zwölf Zentimeter lang. Langsam zog sich die schwarze, lange Kralle wieder in die Dunkelheit zurück. "Tock tock tock tock tock. Tock tock tock tock tock. Tock tock tock tock tock." Als das Geräusch in der Ferne verschwand atmete er erleichtert auf. Alle starrten an die Decke. "Was... Was..." stotterte Sarah. "Was war das...?" Keiner rührte sich. Langsam nahm Michael einen Eimer und einen Besen, die auf dem Boden lagen. Er stemmte die Abdeckung mit dem unteren Ende des Besens wieder an die Decke und stellte den Eimer darunter. "Hoffen wir dass das hält..." Murmelte er. "Aber was zum Teufel war das? Das war kein Mensch!" Warf Patty in den Raum. "Vielleicht war es ja... Eine Art Tier?" Warf Miranda ein. "Natürlich, ein besonderes Exemplar des U-Bahn Wolfes, oder was?" Erwiederte Sarah sarkastisch. Sie stand auf und ging auf die Mitte des Wagons zu "Ich sag euch was das war, das war kein Mensch, aber ganz sicher auch kein Tier!" "Aber... Was soll es dann gewesen sein?" Fragte der sichtlich verstörte Jasper. Sie zog ihr Handy aus der Tasche und zeigte ihnen eine verschwommene Aufnahme von irgendetwas. "Ein Ghul." Kapitel 6: Demon Party "Ghul? Diese Zombies aus den Horrorfilmen?" Fragte Patty. Sarah nickte. "Ja. Beziehungsweise nein. Ghule sind leichenfressende Dämonen. Es gibt Erzählungen das sie unter Tage leben und sich von Ratten ernähren, einige urbane Legenden gehen auch davon aus das sie sich in die Tunnelsysteme von großen Städten zurückgezogen haben." "Urbane Legenden? Das klingt nicht sehr glaubhaft. Ghule... Das sind doch bloß Märchen um Kindern Angst einzujagen." Erwiederte Paul. Jasper zögerte kurz bevor er mit seiner leisen Stimme sagte: "Es... Es ist nicht so unwahrscheinlich, oder? London ist eine alte Stadt, das Tunnelsystem der U-Bahn ist mit der Kanalisation, Kellern, stillgelegten Minenschächten und noch vielem mehr verbunden. W-wäre es wirklich so unwahrscheinlich das hier etwas anderes leben würde, das wir nur als Legende abstempeln?..." Sarah nickte. "Ganz genau. Ich weiß nicht ob es sowas wie Ghule wirklich gibt, aber das da..." Sie zeigte auf die Decke. "War auf jeden Fall kein Mensch! Und ich will mir nicht vorstellen was das Ding mit Mrs. Tenner und dem anderen Typen gemacht hat!" Michael zögerte. "Die Hand... Da vorhin war eine Hand am Fenster." Sagte er schließlich. Alle sahen ihn an. Er räusperte sich. "Das war... Merkwürdig. Es waren eindeutig die gleichen Fingernägel wie gerade eben. Und die Hand... Das war eine menschliche Hand, aber sie sah nicht..." Er zögerte wieder. Es war auf jeden Fall eine Hand, keine Pfote oder ähnliches und sie hatte auch große Ähnlichkeit mit einer menschlichen Hand, aber etwas stimmte nicht. Die Farbe, die Krallen, die Knochenstruktur. Sie war genauso menschlich wie sie es nicht war. "...nicht richtig. Sie sah irgendwie falsch aus." Fuhr er fort. Sarah hielt ihm ihr Handy hin. "So wie die da?" Erst jetzt sah Michael sich das Bild genauer an. Es war großteils grau, aber wenn man lange genug hinsah konnte man Einzelheiten erkennen. Da war ein schwarzer Schemen, der in gebückter Haltung am Eingang irgendeines Tunels im Wald hockte. Bei diesem Anblick erschauderte Michael. Das Lebewesen, Nein, die Kreatur auf dem Bild... Von ihr ging etwas unheimliches, bedrohliches aus. In den Augen reflektierte sich Licht, aber anders als bei einem normalen Menschen reflektierten sie nicht hell, sondern tiefschwarz. Am verstörendsten aber waren die Hände. Es war die gleiche Art Klauen, die an die Tür geklopft hatten. Die gleichen, langgliedrigen Finger mit den raubtierartigen Krallen. Michael musste schlucken. "Ja. Genau wie die da." Sarah packte das Handy wieder weg. "Sag ich doch. Ghule." Jasper hob langsam den Kopf. "Ghule... Also Wesen die Menschen fressen? Ist das mit den beiden anderen passiert?" Keiner sagte etwas. Die letzten Worte hingen schwer und bedrohlich im Raum. Maria ging zu Jasper und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Denk nicht an sowas, okay? Wir kommen hier schon wieder raus, verstanden? Ich bin sicher das bald Hilfe kommt." Sie lächelte ihm ermutigend zu. Lady de Baker meldete sich zu Wort "Aber... Ist es nicht schon etwas zu lange? Zehn Stunden sitzen wir hier fest, wenn ich mich nicht irre." Michael nickte. "Sind wir... Sind wir eingeschlossen?" Diese drei Worte von Patricia trafen Michael wie ein Donnerschlag. Natürlich. Sie waren eingeschlossen. Deshalb kam keine Hilfe. ~{2 kommt bald :3}~ Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Dämonen Kategorie:Mord